sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Sekoler
Name: Michael Sekoler Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Math, computers, cleaning Appearance: Michael is 5’8’’ and weighs 145 pounds. He has shaggy brown hair that he tries to keep neat, but seems to grow back very quickly after each haircut. He is somewhat on the thin side with not much muscle. His eyes are brown and above them are rather bushy eyebrows. His nose is of average size, turned slightly downward. He can usually be seen wearing conservative clothes. On the day of abduction he was wearing a forest green polo shirt with knee-length, khaki pants with large pockets and pleats. His pants always seem to have awkward lumps as he keeps many things in his pockets, like a graphing calculator, protractor and his EpiPen for his allergies. His shoes are simple white trainers and white socks with a forest green stripe. Biography: Michael was born to Ann, a psychiatrist and Benjamin, an accountant in Pittsburgh. He was the second child of the family, the first being his older brother, Adam, who is six years his senior. Growing up, the brothers were not particularly close. Their parents encouraged both boys to excel in school, but only Michael really took that to heart. Michael studied vigorously and applied himself in all of his classes throughout the years while it became clear that his brother was much more content to laze about. When his time for military service came, Adam fled and the family has not heard from him since. Not wanting Michael to go down the same path as their first son, they pushed him harder to achieve and instill a good work ethic and sense of responsibility into him. To some degree, this worked but it resulted in Michael becoming very nervous in general. He is constantly on edge, afraid that he is going to do something wrong or disappoint his family in some way. When something does go wrong, he blames himself heavily and does not let go of the mistake easily, no matter how minor. His perfectionism leaked into other parts of his life other than school work and he became obsessive about cleanliness. He would keep his room spotless and would become distressed if someone touched his things. Michael also makes sure that he is clean at all times, going so far as to wash his hands in scalding water if he thinks he’s gotten dirt on himself. In school, Michael gets straight A’s and takes advanced courses whenever he can. His only weak area is in physical education. He excels particularly in the areas of mathamatics, computer science and chemistry. At home, he gets along very well with his parents, despite the fact that they push him fairly hard in school. He never brings up his brother and becomes panicked if others try to talk about Adam or ask about him. He is a respectful son in all aspects and does his best to make his parents proud. Michael is a very nervous individual and constantly has a sense of dread lingering above his head. He is allergic to peanuts, yet is so paranoid about them that he refuses to even be in the same room as someone eating peanuts or peanut butter and always carries his EpiPen. Michael has a small circle of friends. He is good natured and occasionally he will relax enough to hang out with other kids and do safe activities such as going to the movies. He is a bit shy and rather quiet, but he can be funny when he is drawn out of his shell. He is currently in a tentative relationship with Siobhan McCarthy, a girl witha large, loud personality that contrasts sharply to his more withdrawn nature. Advantages: Michael is a very smart boy. Although he looks nerdy and dresses badly, he is actually rather handsome. His meek nature might help to win allies. Disadvantages: Michael is an extremley nervous, paranoid individual and more pressure could easily cause him to snap. He isn't very athletic and it not a violent individual in everyday life. He panics easily and his obsession with cleanliness may hamper him. Designated Number: Male Student #22 ---- Designated Weapon: Double Barreled Shotgun Conclusion: M22 has a chance of making it if his paranoia translates into a twitchy trigger finger. Probably won't make it the distance, but will probably make it into the top half of contestants. The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Bryant Carver '''Collected Weapons: '''Double Barreled Shotgun (assigned weapon, to Bryant Carver) '''Allies: Enemies: '''Bryant Carver '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Michael, in chronological order. *Once Upon A Time... *My Own Summer (Shove it) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michael. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Rugga is a great writer, and has consistently turned out cool characters, but Michael just felt a little bit phoned in by comparison to, say, Taryn from Evo. His actions were often a bit exaggerated, and his posts quickly shrunk to the point where he was more a passive part of scenes than really a driving force. Still, I have to cut him some slack for supplying Bryant Carver with his first kill and in doing so helping kick off an arc for one of the game's best characters. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program